


Everyone in Starish is Dating Natsuki Shinomiya

by pastpassages



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastpassages/pseuds/pastpassages
Summary: Sorry guys, I don't make the rules. Just kidding! I do. The rules are Natsuki deserves every bit of love he can get.A series of little things about how I like to imagine Natsuki's relationship with each of the Starish members.





	1. Chapter 1

Otoya opened the door a little too roughly, dropped his bag on the floor and flopped limply onto the couch in his room. 

Today had been a long one. 

He had managed to miss his alarm in the morning, making him late for his first appointment of the day; then, frazzled by that, he had made more mistakes than normal while filming a show, everything building to make him feel worse and worse about himself. 

He pulled a pillow to his chest and hugged it, trying to hold back tears. Why couldn't he just keep it together? 

Otoya startled at a knock on the door, and looked up, wiping his eyes as subtly as he could, to see Natsuki standing there, holding a small bag. 

“Ah, Natsuki!” Otoya said. “I didn't notice you! How was your day?” He put on his best smile. 

Natsuki smiled softly in return, stepping into the room and sitting down next to Otoya. “It went well! I got to put a piyo-chan sticker in my diary today for finishing a commercial.” He held out the bag. “Here, I got this for you.”

Otoya took the bag and opened it to find a small box of chocolate nestled in fancy tissue paper. “Wow, thanks Natsuki! They look delicious!” he said.

“I had a feeling you'd want something nice at the end of the day,” Natsuki said. “How was your day, by the way?”

_ Terrible, _ Otoya thought. “Oh, it was fine! Just a normal day!” he smiled and rubbed the back of his head. 

Natsuki gazed steadily at him. “Are you sure?”

Otoya's smile slowly fell, and he looked down. “...No. It was actually kind of rough.” 

Otoya felt Natsuki take his hand and squeeze it gently. “Tell me about it,” Natsuki said. 

So Otoya did. Missing his alarm, all the little mistakes he made, stepping in a puddle by accident. Everything that had been weighing on him that day. While he did, Natsuki stroked his thumb over Otoya's hand, made noises of affirmation and sympathy, and listened. 

When Otoya was finally done, he  exhaled deeply. He felt a little lighter. Natsuki pulled him into a side hug. “I'm glad that's over with.”

Otoya snorted. “Yeah, me too.”

“You know,” Natsuki said. “You really don't have to pretend to be feeling better for me. I saw you wiping your eyes when I came in.” Otoya flushed a little at being caught. “I'm always here to listen to you. Not just the things you're happy about, the sad things too. Okay?” 

Otoya could feel Natsuki lightly running his fingers in his hair. He smiled, small but genuine. “Yeah,” he said. “I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

Masato found himself, as he often did when he was struggling with something, at his table with his calligraphy set out before him. He stared down at the page, unable to bring himself to write something, for what seemed like forever. 

It was a song, this time. Just like his duet with Tokiya, the lyrics wouldn’t come to him, and he was drawing ever closer to the deadline with nothing to show for it. He had wracked his brain for days, and nothing had come. The waterfall had not worked. He was resorting to trying to use his calligraphy as some sort of journal to ease his stress, but even that didn't seem to be working…

“Masato-kun?”

The sound of Natsuki's voice jerked Masato out of his thoughts. He looked, surprised, over at where Natsuki had been reading on Ren's couch. He had known Natsuki was there, but had forgotten it in his thoughts of his troubles. 

“Is everything all right?” Natsuki asked. “You’ve been staring at the paper for a while…”

“Ah...yes.” Masato said. “I'm just having some trouble with work.”

“Anything I can help with?” Natsuki asked. 

“No, I will be fine.” Masato said. 

Natsuki hummed quietly. “Alright,” he said. He returned to the book. 

Masato returned to his paper. What sort of lyrics could he write? The tune Nanami had wrote was happy, upbeat. He had plenty of songs like that, what was giving him so much trouble this time? 

He looked over at Natsuki. Perhaps he could help him…

“Ah, Shinomiya.” 

Natsuki looked up. “Yes?” 

“Actually...could I ask you something?” Masato said.

“Of course!”

“How...do you come up with your lyrics?” 

Natsuki thought. “Well, normally I ask the stars, and they send me what I need.”

“The stars…” Masato said. 

“Ah, but that might not be helpful. Otoya asked me before when he was having trouble and it didn't seem to help then…” Natsuki paused. “Are you having trouble writing lyrics?”

“...Yes.” Masato said. He looked back at his calligraphy paper. “The deadline is drawing closer, and I don't have anything yet.” 

He heard Natsuki get up from the couch and sit next to him at the table. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to find Natsuki looking at him with a smile. “Everyone has trouble sometimes. Don't beat yourself up about it.” Natsuki squeezed his shoulder. “You'll be able to write something.” 

Masato put his hand over Natsuki's and squeezed back. “Yes. Thank you.”

“What do you say to taking a break for now? Focus on something else for a bit?” Natsuki asked. 

Masato smiled. “That sounds wonderful.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ren tried not to laugh as Natsuki fell off a platform-again-in the game they were playing. He paused where he was to give Natsuki a chance to regenerate. 

“Ren-kuuun,” Natsuki whined. 

“Sorry, Shinomi,” Ren said around his laughter. 

The two of them were relaxing after the day's work. Or, well. Ren was relaxing. 

Natsuki was having some trouble. 

“Maybe we should try a different game?” Ren asked. 

Natsuki pouted. “No, I want to get this one.”

“Okay,” Ren said as he watched Natsuki run straight into an enemy. 

Ren had finished his work earlier than Natsuki that day, and when Natsuki came in to say hi he spotted Ren relaxing, as he often did, with video games. Natsuki had asked if he could try one, and Ren had accepted-who was he to turn down showing someone he loved something he loved? Things had started off fine. Natsuki predictably chose the game with the cutest box art, and it was thankfully a relatively easy game. 

...Well, Ren had thought it was easy. 

Natsuki lowered the controller dejectedly after he fell onto some spikes. “Maybe we should try something else.” 

“Hey, it's okay!” Ren said. “If you want to keep playing this one, we can just go back to the first stage, that'll help you get the hang of things.” He quickly exited the stage and began navigating the overworld. 

Natsuki set down his controller and laid his head in Ren's lap. “How do you do this so easily?” Natsuki asked.

Ren adjusted his arms to avoid hitting Natsuki in the face. “I've been playing for a long time Shinomi, it gets to be second nature after a while.” He had gotten to the first stage, so he looked down at Natsuki. “Do you want to try again?”

Natsuki looked at the TV, then back up at Ren. “I think I like it better here.” He said. “I can just watch you play.” 

Ren smiled. “Alright,” he said. He had some achievements to get in the game Natsuki had picked anyway. And he would never object to a bit of cuddling, even if his arms were a bit uncomfortable because of it.


	4. Chapter 4

“So the model was really amazing but her outfit was a bit lacking…”

Natsuki stared at Syo as he talked about a fashion show he had been to recently. Syo was animated, his arms going every which way with gestures, expression moving between wide smiles and scowls of frustration and everything in between.

He had been talking for a while at this point, but Natsuki hadn't noticed. To be honest, he was trying to pay attention to Syo's words, but he kept getting distracted by thoughts of how wonderful Syo looked when he talked about what he loved.

“Natsuki? Natsuki, are you listening?”

Natsuki was broken out of his reverie by Syo's voice, a little sharper than it had been before.

“Sorry, Syo-chan. What were you saying?”

Syo muttered a little to himself before he kept talking. “I was _saying_ , I really liked the men's collection of this new designer…”

Natsuki did his best to listen, he really did. But Syo looked so excited that it was too cute, and he was trying to mime what some of the clothing looked like...

“Natsuki!” Syo said.

Natsuki blinked. He had spaced out again.

“If you're not going to listen, maybe I should just tell Masato about it,” Syo grumbled.

“I'm really sorry Syo-chan,” Natsuki said. “I just keep getting distracted by how cute you look! I do enjoy hearing you talk about fashion.”

Syo frowned. “I’m not adorable. I’m manly.”

“Not that way!” Natsuki said. “That’s not what I meant! You really shine when you talk about fashion, and I can’t help watching you, but um…” he looked down sheepishly. “I guess I get a little distracted by watching you.”

Natsuki heard Syo pause, then heave a sigh. “If that’s it…” he said. Natsuki felt Syo pull him into his lap, settling his chin on Natsuki’s head. “This might work better...then you won’t get distracted by how I look.”

Natsuki laughed, “That’s a great idea, Syo-chan!” He put his hands over Syo’s on his chest. “Now, tell me about that designer you were talking about.”

“Well, it can be hard to find menswear that doesn’t just follow the same formula, and I really think this designer pulled it off…”

Natsuki listened.


	5. Chapter 5

It was subtle, Natsuki noticed. 

There wasn't much different about Tokiya except the small things. He was just a little harder on himself in practice, a little harsher when he scolded Otoya for stealing his honey. A little more distant from everyone. 

When Natsuki asked him, Tokiya said he was fine. Natsuki suspected that was a lie. 

So he found himself with a small bag, standing outside Tokiya’s room, debating whether to knock. Tokiya was supposed to be home…

His decision was made for him when he heard a “Shinomiya-san?”

Natsuki turned to find Tokiya standing behind him. 

“Tokiya-kun! You surprised me! I thought you were home today,” Natsuki said. 

“I was,” Tokiya said. “I just went out to get something to read.” He held up a book, then moved past Natsuki toward the door. “What are you doing here?” 

“I came by to give you this,” Natsuki said, holding out the bag. “And I was hoping to talk for a little while…”

Tokiya looked at the bag, then back up at Natsuki, his expression flat. “Alright, come in,” he said. He opened the door, and Natsuki followed him inside. He sat on the couch while Tokiya put his book and wallet on the desk, then sat next to him. “What did you want to talk about?” Tokiya asked. 

Natsuki put the bag next to Tokiya. “Open this first,” he said. 

Tokiya frowned, but did as Natsuki said, opening the bag to find a small collection of bath bombs. He looked at each one carefully, his expression changing to the tiniest of smiles. “Thank you, Shinomiya-san.”

“I wasn't sure what ones you liked, so I just picked the ones that looked pretty,” Natsuki said. 

Tokiya kept looking at the bath bombs, now carefully smelling each. “You got quite a few that I like to use, so it's not a problem.”

“Tokiya-kun,” Natsuki said, a little nervously. Tokiya looked up. “I got these because you seem more stressed. You haven't been letting yourself rest lately.”

Tokiya's smile faded back into a frown. “I'm fine, Shinomiya-san-”

“No, you're not.” Natsuki interrupted. Tokiya looked taken aback, so Natsuki continued. “It's hard to see, but you've become a little harder, and colder, and I'm worried about you. You're not letting yourself be you. You're trying to be some twisted version of yourself that doesn't need rest, or sleep, or friends.” He took Tokiya's hand. “Please, I just want you to talk to me, to us, when you're feeling pressure. When you feel like things are too much.”

Tokiya looked shocked. “Shinomiya-san…” he said, and looked down. “Yes. You're right. I've been getting more work assignments, more difficult ones. And I guess,” he covered Natsuki's hand with his own. “I guess I've been letting it get to me too much. And forgetting that I have people who care about me.” He looked back up at Natsuki, a warm smile back on his face. “I'll tell you when things get overwhelming,” he squeezed Natsuki's hand. “I promise.”

Natsuki smiled, then pulled Tokiya in for a squeezing hug, ignoring his sound of surprise. “Good! Now, I have to do some work, but you take a bath, and I'll bring you some tea later and we can talk again if you want. So you can get some things off your chest.”

Natsuki felt Tokiya gently hug back. “Yes,” he said. “That sounds wonderful.”


	6. Chapter 6

Natsuki stood patiently with a basket, watching Cecil make his way up the apple tree. The two of them were on a modeling assignment near a farm, and once Cecil had heard that this farm allowed the public to pick apples, he became determined to do it himself. Natsuki could only follow once Cecil had made up his mind.

Natsuki noticed Cecil slip a little on a branch. “Be careful!” he said.

Cecil steadied himself, then gave Natsuki a thumbs-up to show he was okay. He crawled along the branch to the outer edges of the tree, where the farmer had said the ripe apples were. “Are you ready?” he called down to Natsuki.

Natsuki held up the basket in response, almost reaching the branch Cecil was on because of his height. Cecil began to pull apples off the tree and place them in the basket, somehow managing to keep his balance the entire time. 

“How did you learn to climb trees so well?” Natsuki asked.

Cecil paused, tilting his head to the side. “I don’t know! It’s something I always remember doing.” He picked a few more apples, then moved to another part of the tree, Natsuki following. “I guess I’m just naturally good at it.”

Natsuki chuckled a little at Cecil’s confidence, though he couldn’t fault his logic. He continued watching Cecil for a few minutes, then noticed an apple fall out of the basket. “We should stop now, the basket’s full.” he said. 

Cecil looked down at Natsuki and the almost overflowing basket. “Isn’t there another one? I want to keep picking…”

“The farmer said one basket per customer,” Natsuki said. 

“But we’re two customers, yes?” Cecil said. “So we get two baskets?”

“No, just the one. He counts by group, he said.” Natsuki had had a feeling Cecil wouldn’t be satisfied with one basket, so he had checked. 

Cecil pouted, but made his way down the tree. He landed almost without a sound, took an apple from the basket, and started eating. 

The two walked back to the barn where the farmer rung up his customers, Cecil eating the entire way. Natsuki waited until after they’d paid, then dug in himself. 

“Did you pick apples growing up?” Cecil asked as they began walking to the hotel. “Since you grew up on a farm?”

Natsuki shook his head. “No, my family raises livestock,” he said. “We didn’t have an orchard.”

“Oh! Then did you get to milk a cow?” Cecil asked excitedly.

Natsuki chuckled. “Yes, many times. I also collected the eggs from the hens.”

Cecil’s eyes were practically sparkling as he grinned. “Wow, amazing! I want to try that!”

Natsuki smiled. “Maybe some time when we have time off we can all visit my family’s farm. I’d love to see my rabbit again.”

“Yes, let’s!” Cecil said.

Once they were back at the hotel, Cecil insisted on giving apples to all of the crew members they could find. Natsuki could only follow, once Cecil had decided. But he didn’t mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we are! I may add more chapters to this, but it would be repeated pairings at this point so I'm not sure. Any feedback is welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks y'all for the support with this! It will be sporadic, but I'm gonna keep updating this with little things. This chapter is something I posted on tumblr a few weeks ago, but I thought it fit here too. :)

Ren was playing darts when Natsuki got back from work. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Natsuki put down his bag, took off his scarf, his jacket. Ren returned to the dart board, unsure if Natsuki wanted to talk or just decompress. Ren’s question was answered when he felt Natsuki drape himself over his back.

“Long day, Shinomi?” Ren asked. He felt a nod. “Want to talk about it?” A pause. Ren turned around in Natsuki’s arms, facing him.

Natsuki looked at him. “Will you sing for me, Ren?” He asked quietly.

Ren smiled softly. “Of course.” He began singing, a lullaby that helped calm the both of them.

The two of them swayed together, loosely holding each other while Ren sang. Once the song was over, Ren petted Natsuki’s hair and moved them carefully to the couch, where they could continue cuddling more comfortably.

Ren kissed Natsuki’s forehead. “Love you, Shinomi.”

Natsuki hugged Ren tightly. “Love you, Ren.”


	8. Chapter 8

Masato pushed the needle through the fabric one last time, then tied a knot in the thread, careful to hide it inside the material of the plush. He snipped his thread, then held up the yellow Piyo-chan plush to examine it one last time.

_ Good, _ he thought, turning it in his hands.  _ Neat stitching, everything looks secure. And best of all... _ he smiled to himself.  _ You could even call it cute. _

“What are you looking at, Masato-kun?”

Masato jumped at the sound of Natsuki’s voice behind him, turning to find him leaning over the couch, gazing intently at Masato’s hands-and the plush he was holding. While Natsuki patiently waited for an answer, Masato stuttered out ums and wells, until he finally decided to give in. It hadn’t been how he had intended to give it to Natsuki, but it would have to do.

“It’s a Piyo-chan doll,” he said quietly. He held it out to Natsuki. “I made it for you. Since you like the character so much…” he trailed off. 

Natsuki blinked, then his eyes widened and a grin slowly spread across his face. He took the plush, gently. “This is for me?” he asked. “And you made it?” 

Masato nodded, feeling heat spread across his cheeks. “I wanted to get you something, but you already have so much of the merchandise for this character, so I wasn’t sure-” he was interrupted by Natsuki’s arms enveloping him, his head pressed tightly against Masato’s shoulders. 

“I love it,” Natsuki said. “It’s perfect, and I’m so happy you would do this for me. Thank you.” 

Masato nodded, a little stiff, then turned in Natsuki’s arms and tried to hug him back as best he could with the awkward angle. “You’re welcome.” 

Natsuki squeezed him, then let go, holding the piyo-chan plush out in front of him. He stared at it for a moment, then nodded decisively. “I’m going to put him right above my bed.” He ran around the couch and grabbed Masato’s hand, pulling him up. “Come on, I want you to be there.”

Masato let himself be pulled to Natsuki’s room, happy his gift was well-received.


End file.
